SMST 23: The Irresistible BunnyGirl!
by ocramed
Summary: Join us, True Believers, as we take a look at Usagi's days at the crime-fighting partner of the Amazing Spiderman! Special guest: Ranma Saotome! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: The Irresistible Bunny-Girl! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before the events of "Sailor Moon ST", "The Delightful Hulkusagi", "The Jedi Trials of Sailor Mercury" and the "Legend of Sailor Moon". This story will also replace the original "Bunny-Girl" story.**

**Author's Note: In others, we start during the Steve Ditko years of comic books, before all that "Spider Clone Saga" nonsense occurred (but will there be a "Bunny Clone Saga" instead? Heh…). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

(Cue awesome 1960s style theme music, where one can see a girl, dressed in a pink/white bunny suit, hopping about with leaps that put the Hulk to shame.)

"_Bunny Girl, Bunny Girl,_

_Hop about in a twirl._

_Jumpin' over or knockin' down,_

_The usual criminal clowns._

_Look out! Here comes the Bunny Girl!_

_Here comes the Bunny Girl!_

_Here comes the Bunny Girl!!!"_

SPLAT!

Distracted by a fan, the Irresistible Bunny-Girl slams straight into a wall.

"Owie," Bunny-Girl says, as she slides down the side of the building…

Swinging right behind was her crime-fighting partner the Amazing Spider-Man, who had just finished capturing a common crook, shakes his head in stunned disbelief. Then again, for as long as he has known the rascally rabbit, he shouldn't be surprised by anything Bunny-Girl does…

FLASHBACK!

"Bunny-Girl" was really an immortal love goddess and warrior named Usagi Tsukino, the legendary "Moon Princess". In the past, she was simply known as Princess Serenity, heir to the Silver Millennium's "Moon Kingdom. However, thanks to a terrible war, Serenity would be forced to reincarnate as Usagi, and it was only a matter of time before she reclaimed her original status as a "godling". With this realization came the responsibility of protecting others from demons (called youma) and monsters (called kaiju). In the old days, she used to don the guise as the sailor-suited heroine of "love and justice", as "Sailor Moon". And she, as Sailor Moon, would perform her job as well. Unfortunately, circumstances have occurred that had prevents her from donning her "magical girl" guise, as well as place her and her beau, named Ranma Saotome (a powerful martial artist) into the past. With nothing better to do, the Federal government's SHIELD program convinced Usagi and Ranma to "slum it" in Queens, New York, by attending Midtown High School for a special assignment…

"Usagi, come on!" Ranma yells, as he gets his school bag ready. Attending high school yet again was NOT something he was looking forward to. But, as long as he and Usagi were assigned to look after Richard and Mary Parker's son (called "Operation: Peter's Blanket"), he was stuck living the life of a teenager…again. Still, he had worked with the Parkers during his and Usagi's more clandestine days, and felt somewhat obligated to look after their son Peter. He and Usagi would have adopted the boy, but Richard's older brother Ben and his wife May were legally entitled to take him in…

Nevertheless, due to the fact that it was the Red Skull, a Nazi super-soldier, who was involved in the Parkers' "missing-in-action" status, SHILED felt the need to have someone protect young Peter: Ranma and Usagi.

"We're going to be late for school!"

Usagi comes down the stairs with her pet rabbit, which she calls "Little Peter"…much to Peter's consternation. Ranma was not exactly the type of person that would run in Peter Parker's circle of friends, being a "jock" and all, but Usagi was.

"Sorry about that," Usagi said, as she sets down Peter's cage on the kitchen table. "I was just getting Little Peter ready."

"What's to get him ready for?"

"Well, watch. Little Peter?"

Little Peter began tapping on a make shift piano that she had made. The keys were electronically based, so that the rabbit could actually play crappy electronic music. In this case, the rabbit was playing "Twinkle, Twinkle".

"See?" Usagi beamed. "Little Peter will help me win a 'First Place' at the Science Fair contest today."

"That's the contest being held at the New York Hall of Science," Ranma said, as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Yep. Each school in the city will have their science fair contest there, which will lead to the 'best of the best' competition."

"Well, I happen to be entering the science fair as well," Ranma said. "Well, not really, but..."

"But what?"

"A…friend at school wanted help on her science fair, as a way of passing one of her classes."

"'Her'?"

"Just a schoolmate."

"…"

"Honest!"

"Oh, okay. At any rate…"

Usagi picks up Little Peter's cage.

"THIS is a masterpiece in creativity will win the top prize, me thinks."

Little Peter plays a few notes.

TING, TING, TING, TUUUUUUM!

"See? Can you tell me who else could teach a bunny rabbit how to play the piano?" Usagi said sweetly.

"No, I guess not…"

And then, the door bell rings.

"I wonder who that could be?" Usagi said, as she sets down the cage back on the table.

"Probably someone from CWS," Ranma said smirk. He hated the fact that Child Welfare Services were called to the house frequently, since no one has seen his parents around. Thankfully, his SHIELD connections tend to make such inquires as few as possible.

"Well, all we have to use a 'Neuralizer', and then we will have one LESS inquisitive mind to worry about-"

CHUNK!

Usagi opens the front door to see a silver-haired, teenaged girl. For some reason, she had the grace of a dancer…

"Felicia," Usagi said with a frown. Felicia Harding was the 'bad girl' of Forrest Hills. For some reason, Felicia has taken an interest in Ranma.

"Bunny," Felicia replied. "Is Ronnie, home? I'm supposed to walk with him to school today, so we can do…science together."

"Just a minute," Usagi said, as she turns towards the kitchen "Ranma! Your 'friend' is here!"

"You don't mind me walking to school with Ronnie?" Felicia said.

"No, I do not," Usagi said through gritted teeth.

Just then, Ranma enters the main foyer.

"Hey, Felicia," Ranma said with nervous here. "You're here."

"Yes, I like to get things done early," Felicia said, as she wrapped her arms around Ranma's left arm. "Shall we?"

"Um, see you later?" Ranma said nervously, as he and Felicia walk out the door together, passing Peter down the walkway.

"Hey, Ronnie," Peter said.

"Hey, Pete," Ranma said.

"Hello, Petey," Felicia said, as she and Ranma went on to Midtown High School.

"Wow," Peter said, amazed that Ranma had a beautiful girl on her arm.

SLAM!

Startled upon hearing the door being slammed, Peter turns towards an perturbed Usagi, as she hurriedly carried Little Peter's covered cage.

"Hey, Usagi-" Peter began to say.

"'Morning," Usagi said, as she went by Peter in a hurry.

"Ah," Peter said, as he followed his friend to school.

Later that day…

CLICK!

"Smile!" Peter said, as he took pictures of various students in the exhibit hall, including his best friend Usagi. He had known the girl for a long time, though, for some reason, no one knows what her parents looked like…

"Thanks, Peter," Usagi said, as she finished poising in front of her exhibit. "It's too bad you're not entering this year."

"Eh, I don't mind," replied Peter. "Besides, the Photography Club is depending on me on having these pictures ready for the newspaper club…"

"Well, we got plenty of time before the judges begin making their rounds," said Mary Jane Watson (of the Cheerleading Club), as she and fellow debutante Gwen Stacy (of the Newspaper Club) places boxes full of school memorabilia on a nearby table. The two volunteered to support the students from Midtown in their bid to collect the most awards…

"And that means I have a chance to set up my exhibit," Gwen says.

"Well, I can help you," Usagi offered.

"Yeah, well, no offense, but I am your competitor, remember?

"Ouch," Peter said.

"Anyway, why don't you and Peter go to see Dr. Otto Octavius? He should be still giving his demonstration on radiation."

"Me?" Usagi replied.

"Yes. I'm suppose to do an article for the school paper, and you can do me a favor by jotting down some notes for me, for me to write up later."

"I suppose that makes sense-"

"Hey, what do we have HERE," said Eugene "Flash" Thompson. "'Puny Parker hanging around the girls."

"Hey, Flash," Peter said meekly.

"Flash, what are YOU doing here?" Gwen said.

"Participation points," Flash said.

"I doubt YOU jocks will appreciate the fine art of Science."

"No, we don't," Flash said, he pulls out a whistle. "But we DO know how to have fun with the nerds."

With that, Flash blows his whistle, signaling his fellow jocks to cause havok."

TWEEET!

BOOM!

A firecracker goes off, causing panic in the science exhibit room.

"Ah!" screamed a student, as pandemonium.

"Flash, how could you?" Mary said, as the school jock laughed.

And then a student, in the rush to exit the exhibit room, a student knocks over Little Peter's cage, causing Little Peter to tumble out of his now broken cage.

"Little Peter!" Usagi cried, as the rabbit runs off, along with a number of other animals from other science projects.

Flash continues to laugh, until he feels a hand on his right shoulder.

"Wha-?"

"Buddy," Ranma said, as he turns Flash around. "You did all this?"

Flash sees that Felicia was hanging on Ranma's arm…

"So, this is the creep who scared Bastet?" Felicia said with annoyance.

"I suppose it is…"

"What's it to you, Saotome?" Flash said. "We're jocks…it's what we DO."

"Well, think about what I'm going to do to you, if you and your boys don't start making amends…NOW."

Flash wanted to retort, but the look on Ranma's face told him to tread lightly…

"Sure, whatever, man."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh, no," Usagi wailed. "Little Peter is gone."

"Then let's go and find him," Peter said. "I think I saw him going to the Dr. Octavius' lab."

"Oh, okay," said Usagi. She then turns Ranma. "At least SOMEONE is doing SOMETHING."

"Fine," Ranma said. "We need to find Bastet anyway."

"What was your science project, Felicia?" Stacy asked.

"Singing cat?" Felicia said.

"Oh."

"Hey, maybe we can get a jam session together or something," Usagi suggested, as she, Peter, Ranma and Felicia left the exhibit hall. "You know, between with my Little Peter and with your Bastet."

"Uh, I DON'T think so," Felicia said.

A short time later, there was pandemonium in Dr. Octavius' lab.

"Hey!" Dr. Octavius yells, as everyone was running around. "Who let these creatures in here-?"

CAAWW-CAAWWW-!

A falcon crashes into an energy apparatus, redirecting the streams of energy between the nodes. This causes the streams to move about wildly…

ZAAARRK!

The energy stream hits a spider.

ZARRK!

The energy stream then hits Usagi's rabbit Pete.

ZARRK!

The energy stream finally hits Felicity's cat Bastet.

ZARK! ZAARK! ZAARK-!

The energy streams move about the lab wildly, hitting animals and people…

"Ah!" Dr. Octavius yells, as the energy streams hits him, causing his mechanical arms to move about wildly before he collapsed into a state of unconsciousness. Thankfully, the auto-shut mechanism deactivates the nodes.

Hmmmm…

"Pete, do you see Usagi's rabbit?" Ranma said, as he scans the room.

"I don't see him," Peter said, as he began taking pictures of the pandemonium.

"Peter, I need your help," Usagi said.

"Don't worry, I will," Peter said. "But I just want to take these pictures for the school paper…"

CLICK!

Unknown to Peter, a spider, from one of the science project from the other room, creeps onto Peter's hand, and-

"Ow!" Peter yelped.

"Show you right," Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue at her friend. She then continues her scan of the room, until

"Ah," Usagi said, as she reaches for Little Peter. "I've found you-"

Little Peter, who was still scared from earlier, bites Usagi's hand.

"Owie!"

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he rushed over to Usagi. "You okay?"

"I guess," Usagi said, as he looked at her bite wound. And then-

"Ouch!" cried Felicia.

Ranma turns to see Felicia nursing her hand.

"You okay, Felicia?"

"I guess so…"

"Well, we better get out here before we pay for this," Ranma said.

"Wait," Usagi said, as she rushed over to Dr. Octavius. "Otto needs help."

"'Otto'?" Ranma said.

"From Empire State Uninversity."

"Oh," Ranma said, as he recalls a time when Usagi had taught a 'Philosophy of Science' course there. Unknown to them at the time, many of her students would come up into the world as science-based 'superheroes'…or 'super-villains'.

Ranma then turns to see a woozy Peter and Felicia.

"Peter!" Ranma said. "Felicia!"

"I feel strange, Ronnie," Felicia said, as she and Peter begin to fall.

Ranma catches Felicia and Peter before they hit the floor.

"Usagi, I think Peter and Felicia is suffering from radiation poisoning," Ranma said, as he turns to see Usagi collapsing. "Usagi?"

"I don't understand," Usagi said, as her breath labored. "Why am I so…weak…?"

CLUMP!

"Usagi!"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Our "flashback" continues, as Usagi, Peter and Felicia undergo a metamorphosis, resulting in the acquirement of "super-powers"! See you then, true believers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST: The Irresistible Bunny-Girl! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

"Well," Dr. Reed Richards said, as he finished utilizing his medical sensor on Usagi, as she is pulled out of the examination chamber at the Baxter Building's "Medical Support Clinic", which is the Fantastic Four's charity organization. The clinic was created for those cases that either were "hardship" cases, as well as for those cases that were the result of extraordinary mishaps…

"That's the last of them."

"The last of what, Reed?" Ranma said, as he sees Usagi emerging from the enclosed sensor compartment.

"The last of the examinees, of course," Reed said, as he clicked his pin before jotting down notes.

"Okay, so what's the verdict?"

"Test results will be ready tomorrow."

"Feh, some smart guy YOU are…"

"Yeah, I wonder the same thing some times," said Colonel Benjamin "The Thing" Grimm (USAF), as he lowers his "Flying" magazine. Thanks Usagi, he doesn't have to look like some rocky, orange golem all the time…

"Isn't there something you need to do, Ben?" Reed said, as continued to write down his thoughts.

"Naw, I'm just waiting for 'Ronnie' so we can get some 'brews'."

"I thought you were disguised as a 'High School Student', Ronnie?" Susan "The Invisible Girl" Storm asked, as she files away the previous medical scans. Since returning from the accident that gave her and her immediate companions metahuman powers, caused by intense exposure of cosmic radiation, Susan wanted to complete her academics through the New York University's School of Medicine. The Medical Support Clinic will allow Sue to complete the internship portion of her program, whenever she, her fiancé Reed, Reed's best friend Ben and her younger brother Johnny are not on some adventure…

Ranma turns to look at his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah, so?"

"So you're not supposed to drink."

"And I'm not supposed to turn into a girl when getting wet with cold water, either."

"Humph. Well, just be careful, Ronnie. I don't want to wake up in the morning to read in the Daily Bugle or something that you got arrested for dating underage girls."

"Feh, trust me, I'm not. I can't even do the things we used to do in college."

"Oh, yes," Sue said with a blush. "Remember that time in Cancun during 'Spring Break'-"

"Okay, that will be all," said Reed, who obviously was showing signs of jealousy.

"Heh," Ben said, thinking that the only thing that could get his buddy out of his science beakers is being jealousy of the likes of Ranma or Namor, the Submariner…

Just then, Usagi steps out of the examination room.

"So, me and the others won't get cancer or something?" Usagi asked.

"No," Reed said. "In fact, the radiation type Dr. Octavius was using was the purpose of cellular enhancement. It's quite brilliant, by the way. I wish I could see more of his research."

"Well, that's not going to happen anytime soon, since 'Doc Ock' is in a common," Ranma said. "And the worse thing is that those metal arms of his are fused to his body."

"That could help in cybernetic research," Reed said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can use some beer."

"I'll think I'll call it a day, Ben," Ranma said. "I'm going to take Usagi home."

"Ranma, I'm FINE," Usagi said. "You and Ben can go on your drinking binges-"

"Cool!" Ranma said, as he gets his coat. "Later-!"

"See ya," Ben said, as he gets up from his seat, and follow Ranma out the door.

With a sigh, Usagi then turns towards Reed.

"But Peter Parker is okay, right?"

"He and the others are okay, but I will want to have a follow-up later on," Reed said.

"Good," Usagi said. "I would hate to think something bad would happen to him…"

Later…

After making sure that Peter was home, much to Peter's consternation, Usagi decided to turn in early for the evening.

"You know, I would hate to think I would mutate into something ridiculous," Usagi said, as she falls to sleep, and began to have bizarre dreams involving rabbits.

Usagi, however, was not the only one having bizarre dreams involving animals or animal-like behavior…

As Usagi dreamed, her body began to change. In some way, it was almost as dramatic as her other mutations.

First, Usagi's overall musculature became more defined…leaner, in some regards.

Then, her thighs and rear-end got "thicker", while her feet grew a size or two.

As Usagi rolls over, with her back on her bed, her chest expands a few cup sizes.

When Usagi began to absently wrinkle her nose, as her natural senses began to enhance, while her fingernails began to sharpen a bit, her upper, front central incisors protrude a bit…

"Huh?" Usagi said, as she sits up in her bed. She quickly looks at her alarm clock.

Usagi yawned, as she rolled out of bed. She felt a bit strange-

CLUMP!

"Huh?" Usagi said to herself, as she tripped over her own feet. She was surprised that she, after all these years, tripped on her own feet.

"Weird," Usagi said to herself, as she gets up. She then slips on her slippers, only to the front.

SKREECH!  
"What?" Usagi exclaimed, as she reaches over to the wall lightswitch.

CLICK!

She looks down at her feet.

"Ah!" Usagi screamed, as she sees her big feet. She then notices her "chest", and touches it.

BLOOP!

"Huh, not that bad of a change," Usagi said. She felt her body, and could tell that she felt off somehow…

Quickly, Usagi runs into the bathroom, turns on the light, and looks at her reflection.

CLICK!

"Augh!" Usagi yelled. "What…what happened to me? And…I got buck teeth-!"

Usagi started bawling, as she realized that she must have gotten mutated somehow…

"Wait," Usagi said to herself. "Calm down. Think about what happened…"

Usagi thinks about what had happened, when she realized that Doctor Octavius's wayward experiment must had affected Little Peter somehow, and that he, upon being bathed in the rays radiation, transferred some of its animal characteristics to her…

"Oh, dear," Usagi said fearfully. "Just how much of Little Peter was given to me?"

Usagi turns around to get to Little Peter-

KLUMP!

"Owie!" Usagi said, as she rolled on the floor. "I got to get my balance back…"

Eventually, after much struggle, Usagi goes to her pet rabbit.

"Little Peter?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, my dear?" Little Peter said, as he hops to the edge of his cage.

"You…you can talk?"

"Of course I can," the rabbit said. "Don't we all?"

"Um, before today, no."

"Oh. Well, I consider myself to converse with anyone now."

"I'll keep that in mind-"

And then, something pops in her mind.

"Peter!" Usagi said, as she turns to leaves Little Peter's room. However-

CLUMP!

"Owie…"

Eventually, Usagi, while barefooted, was able to get out of the Parker house without tripping over her own feet. She immediately goes over to the Parker residence.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

'Come on!' Usagi thought to herself. The door opens…

"Oh, my," said Mrs. May Parker, Peter's aunt. "Are you okay, Serena?"

"Is Peter home?" Usagi said, as she absently twitched her nose. "I was checking to see Peter was okay."

"Actually, he went to the library," said Mr. Ben Parker, Peter's uncle, as he steps up to the door.

"But is he okay?"

"He was a little tired, but seemed to be okay."

"Oh, and I did ask him to stop by the corner market for some orange juice, some milk, some eggs, some cheese, and some bread," Aunt May said.

"The one two blocks over?" Usagi said.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Thank you," Usagi said, as she turns around and-

SPLAT!

"Owie…"

"You okay, dear?" Aunt May asked.

"I'm trying to be…"

Within short order, Usagi finds a dazed Peter Parker wandering near the corner, where a group of tough youths were hanging out.

"Peter-!" Usagi called out.

"Huh?" Peter said, as he accidentally bumps into one of the youths.

BUMP!

"Oof!" Peter said.

"Hey!" said the offended youth. "Watch where you are going, pal?"

"I'm sorry," Peter said. "I should have seen you there."

"Well, I'm going to give you something to remember me for the NEXT time!"

SOK!

Peter rolls with the punch, but was still standing.

"Hey!" Usagi said, as she walks up to the tough. "What's the big idea?"

"Hey, it looks like this punks got a fine angel to look after 'em!"

"Amazing!" Peter said to himself. "I hardly felt that."

"Well, we'll try that again!"

Instinctively, Peter moves out of the way, and swings his arm back in the process.

WHAM!

Unfortunately, he accidentally knocks down a steel lamppost with ease.

"Peter?" Usagi asked.

"I…I don't know," Peter said. "I don't know what's going on!"

"Well, I don't either, but I ain't gonna deal with no FREAK!" the tough said, as he turns towards his buddy. "Let's get the hell out of here-!"

As the street toughs turn tail, Usagi turns towards Peter.

"You okay?"

"Something must have happened," Peter asked. "Besides the physical changes…"

"What do you mean?" Usagi said.

"Look at me," Peter said, as he takes off his glasses. "I don't even need to wear these things any more. And another thing…"

Peter lifts up his shirt.

"I never exercised to look like this."

"Hmmm?" Usagi said, as she drooled a bit. She may love Ranma, but she loved the type of males that had a lean, hard body, too…

"Usagi, you…you've change as well," Peter said, as he pointed to Usagi's…chest. "You've gotten bigger."

"And the problem is…?"

"We must have been mutated, thanks to Dr. Octavius' radiation experiments…and the animals that came into contact with it, and us."

Usagi nods her head in understanding.

"We better get out of here," Peter said, as he crossed the street.

"Peter, don't you have groceries to pick up for you aunt and uncle?" Usagi asked, as she followed Peter into the street.

"Oh, yeah," Peter said with a stop. "I better-"

Suddenly a car comes barreling down the street.

"That car…it doesn't see us!"

"Run away!" Usagi yelled, as she and Peter took a single leap…and kept going.

VROOM!

SKREEE-!

BAM!

While Peter was clung several stories above the ground, Usagi had her sharp claws embedded into the surface of the building's edifice.

"Wow," Usagi said. Taking a leap like she just did was similar to when she is "Hulkusagi", except that she did not need to change into a "Gammazon"…

"I…must have inherited the equivalent abilities of a spider…the same one that bit me, in face," Peter said. "What about you?"

"I guess Little Peter gave me his equivalent abilities," Usagi said, as she wrinkled her nose.

"Huh…"

"We better get out of here, before people see us," Usagi said.

"Sure," Peter said, as he begins to scale the wall up to the roof. "I just hope that I don't mutate any further."

"That goes for the two of us. And, Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"We forgot the groceries?"

"Oh, yeah…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Peter and Usagi discover more powers, just as the introduced themselves to the world as the amazing "Spider-man" and "Bunny-girl"! However, will these new guises be enough to prevent a tragedy from occurring? See then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: The Irresistible Bunny-Girl! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

After returning home from the grocery store, Usagi and Peter decide to get together over in the garage that belonged to Usagi and Ranma.

"I…I can't believe it," Peter said. "What could have done this to us?"

"Well, we DO know that our mutation has to deal with Dr. Octavius' radiation experiment," Usagi said, as she munched on some carrots. "We will need to know what type of radiation in order to unravel this mystery…"

"And besides getting powers, we…we look different," Peter said.

"No kidding," Usagi said approvingly. "You definitely got the hunk fact factor, in a decathlon athlete sort of way."

"Th-thanks," Peter said, as he blushed. "And you look…even more beautiful."

"Yeah, as if I was 'drawn' by Tex Avery or something," Usagi said.

VROOM!

Usagi and Peter turn around to see Ranma driving up into the garage on his motorcycle.

"Ranma!" Usagi exclaimed.

"That's my name…don't wear it out," Ranma said, as he shuts down his vehicle. "What are guys up to?"

"Um, well," said Peter out of nervousness.

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!" Usagi cried, as she runs into Ranma's arms.

BLOOP!

"What?" Ranma said out of confusion, noticing that Usagi's "assets" were bigger…

"I'm a mutated freak! They are going to put me into a cage, and try to breed me to create an army of freaks like me…"

Bewildered, Ranma turns to look at Peter.

"Um, what happened?" Ranma asked. "Usagi usually doesn't get THIS upset unless something major happens."

"Well, heh," Peter said with a hint of nervousness. "You know that radiation experiment that Dr. Octovaius conducted earlier?"

"Yeah, I remember," Ranma said. And then, a light bulb went on in his head.

"Oh, boy," Ranma said. "Something just happened, didn't it?"

"We…we mutated into hybrid mutates," Peter said out of nervousness.

"Just look at me!" Usagi said, as she broke her hug.

Ranma took a good look at his wife. She seemed a bit goofier, yet sexier, than she has been. He did notice her slightly buckteeth and slightly elongated ears. He also noticed Usagi's thinner waist, wider hip, slightly bigger feet and ample "assets".

"It's…not so bad," Ranma said, as he produced a big sweat.

"Don't patronize me! You're just saying that because we're together. But the moment they take me away for 'study', you're going to be with other women full time!"

"Usagi, we've through this before," Ranma said with assurance. "No matter what, we'll stick together. Okay?"

Usagi nods her head, as she sniffed.

"Okay, Ranma," Usagi said with a gentle smile.

"Good," Ranma said.

"Ranma, what are we going to do?" Peter asked.

"Well, I want you guys to tell me exactly what happened," Ranma said. "And then, we'll go to Dr. Richards for a further explanation…"

Somewhere across town, a silver-haired girl was scaling a fence…like a cat.

"This is purrr-fect," Felicia Hardy said, as she hopped off the fence, and onto a roof of a nearby house. "I feel so alive…"

As Felicia hops onto the next roof, she notices something of interest.

"Hmmm," Felicia said, as her blue eyes suddenly become catlike, as she takes a closer look.

"Are you sure that you've locked up the shop, Horace?" said a middle-aged woman, as an older man was locking up a jewelry store.

"Of course, Harriet," said her gray-haired companion. "Everything is secured."

"Well, you know how dangerous this neighborhood can get at night…"

Felicia's cat-like eyes sparkled, as an idea went through her head…

"You know, I forgot something," Horace said, as he reopened the shop.

"Horace, come on!" Harriet whined.

"Just hold on to your horses. This will only take a moment."

"Humph, I knew that we should have moved out of this neighborhood a long ago-"

SWISH!

"Oh!" Harriet said, as something fast swipes her purse.

"What was that, Harriet-?" Horace began to say, when-

BAM!

"Arrgh!" Horace yelped, as he flew backwards, and into a glass case.

KRISH!

"Ohhhhh…"

Felicia, wearing a torn, strip of cloth over her eyes, looks around.

"Where are your jewels?" Felicia asked.

"Wha-what?"

Felicia creeps over to Horace's prone body. She then shows him her right hand.

SNIKT!

With her claws exposed, Felicia grabs Horace by the collar with her free hand.

"Now, I could really hurt you, or I could get your stuff," Felicia said, as she raised her hands to strike. "What's it going to be?"

Horace sweats as he sees Felicia's claws glisten…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Felicia laughs, as she rolls around in her stolen jewels, in her bed. For as long as she remembered, the only thing she had to look forward to was finding a place to stay, as she is bounced from foster home to foster home. Now, thanks to acquiring extraordinary abilities, she might have the means to "earn" some cash.

"Hey, knock it off!" yelled her foster mother from downstairs. "I'm trying to watch some TV!"

"Okay!" Felicia said. Her foster mother, Francine, was nice enough, but Felicia knew that the main motivation of being her foster mother was so that she could get some state money.

Felicia sighs, as she leans back on her bed. Somehow, the thrill of swiping jewels was losing luster. Then again, there was something else in mind.

"Ronnie," Felicia thought to herself.

It was hard to believe that the stud had some sort of relationship with Usagi. Otherwise, Ranma would have put the moves on her when she showed some interest in him. Then again, he could be just a nice guy…who happens to be a bit of hunk.

As Felicia purred herself to sleep, thoughts of how to advance her friendship with Ranma danced in her head…

The next day…

Taking time off from school, Ranma, Usagi and Peter find themselves at Four Freedoms Plaza, where the Baxter Building was located. It was also the home to the Fantastic Four…

"…And so, that's what happened, Reed," Usagi said, as she was examined. "What I don't understand is why I was even affected, considering the fact that I had already been mutated before."

"Actually, the cosmic radiation DID affect you along the same lines as this type of radiation, which has since been dubbed as 'Octavius Particles'," Dr. Reed "Mister Fantastic" Richards said, as he looks up. "As you know, the mitochrondrial DNA is that which governs your evolutionary genetic lines. The cosmic radiation that you received accelerated your evolution along the lines that most suited your body, at the time of the accident. These 'O-Particles' did the opposite. They changed you in the reverse."

"Meaning…"

"If they say that human are a branch of the same evolutionary 'tree' as primates, then, thanks to the O-Particles, you are now, for all intense and purposes, and off-shoot of the same evolutionary tree as…rabbits. Same situation for all the victims of the accident, with young Peter Parker being related to spiders."

"What about inanimate objects?"

"If conditions are correct, the same goes for those victims as well. If the victim was influenced by, let's say, sand, at the time of the accident, then they would be off-shoots of silicate life forms."

"So, does that mean that I am no longer Lunarian?"

"You are more like an evolved Lunarian rabbit. However, due to your innate shape-shifting abilities, influenced by your xenomorphic physiology, you can still mimic your previous abilities without any problem."

"Okay…"

"Oh, one more thing. Your RNA is still unaffected."

"Which was mutated by gamma radiation," Usagi said. She looked at her hand…

"URGH!" Usagi grunted, as she shifted into her Gammazon form.

FWOOMP!

"Not bad," Hulkusagi said, as she flexed her hand. She then relaxed…

SHOOOP!

"Well, that hasn't changed," said Usagi. She then turns towards Reed.

"So, that's it?"

"Well, I do want to test your abilities after your friend Peter has gone through the paces, Usagi," Reed said. "

"Do tell…"

Afterward spending the day getting tested, Ranma, Usagi and Peter head for home.

"So, what's next?" Peter asked.

"Aw, who knows," Usagi said, as she munched on a carrot. "Dr. Richards said that he'd need time to examine the test results-"

"Yeah, if you can him to focus," Ranma said with a smirk.

And then-

VROOM!

A motorcycle roaring up close to where Ranma and company were.

"Who-?" Peter asked.

"Isn't that…Felicia?" Usagi asked.

"Looks like," Ranma replied.

"Hey, ya'll," said Felicia, as she stopped her bike.

"Pretty sweet-looking bike, Felicia," Peter said.

"I'll say," Ranma said. "Where did you get the bike?"

"Came into some money recently," Felicia said. "Listen, Ronnie…you want to go hang?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, before she sniffed the air. There was something…cat-like about her, something that was making her instinctively nervous…

"I don't know," Ranma said. "I kind of have something to do…"

"I just want to hang out with you for the afternoon," Felicia said. "It's not like I want to keep you away all night…unless you want me too."

"Ranma, why don't you go 'hang out' with Felicia," Usagi said. She figured that Ranma could let her know later if Felicia was effected by the same accident that caused the mutation within her and Peter…"

"You're sure?" Ranma asked.

"Go on ahead," Usagi smile pleasantly. "We'll be fine. And besides, I want to talk to Peter about earlier."

"Oh, okay," Ranma said. He then turns towards Felicia.

"I'm yours for the afternoon," Ranma said. "And no funny stuff."

"Oh?" Felicia said with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't have helmets for the ride, you know?"

"Oh! Right. Hop on, stud."

With a sigh, Ranma hops on the back of Felicia's motorcycle.

"Be seeing ya," Felicia said with a wink, before driving off.

VRRROOOOMMMMM-!

"How can you put up with her, Usagi?" Peter asked. "She obviously after Ronnie."

"Peter, someday, I'll explain my reasons," Usagi said. "But for now, we have more important things to worry about, concerning our powers."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I see a money-making opportunity for our powers," Peter said.

"Since when?" Usagi asked.

"Well, Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, is a celebrity," Peter said. "He's always racing and doing the various talk shows, like 'The Ed Sullivan Show'."

"Okay…"

"And if I can make money off of my talents, then Uncle Ben can retire early."

Pause.

"I mean, I just want to repay them for taking care of me, that's all."

"Well, I guess that makes since. But I hope you know that celebrity is not a thing that is easy on anyone, especially on the celebrity's families."

"I got that covered."

"Oh, really…"

Ten minutes later, in Peter Parker's room.

"What do you think?" Peter said, as he showed off his hand-made costume. It was mostly red with some blue in it. There was some sort of web pattern on the red portion of the costume, as well as a spider on chest area.

"Not bad," Usagi said. "I think you need to cover the eyes with a reflector goggles or something."

"I got that covered," Peter said. "And…I got the web pattern after I found this out."

"Found what out?"

"This," Peter said, as he points left wrist at a nearby lamp.

TWIP!

"Wow," Usagi said, as Peter produces some sort of webbing, before pulling the lamp to him. "That's actually pretty neat."

"Yeah, I, um, found out after having a dream last night, with you in it," Peter said with a slight hint of embarrassment."

Usagi said nothing, as she broke out in a sweat.

"…"

"But the amazing thing is that the web is as strong cable wire, and is entirely produce by my body."

"Which means that you have the proportionate abilities of a spider," Usagi replied.

"Correct."

"Huh. So, what are you going to call yourself?"

"Actually, I was thinking of calling myself…'The Spider-Man'."

"Peter, you're not even eighteen years old."

"I will be soon, Usagi. Besides, if everyone knew that I was young, I might not be able to get any gigs."

"Well, if you want to go through this, I'll support you," Usagi said, as she places a hand on Peter.

"Actually, I, um, got you something…"

From an old box, Peter brings out a pink/white bunny costume.

"What is THAT?" Usagi asked.

"It actually belongs to Aunt May, but…I was wondering if you want to be my partner. I mean, some of the best acts had partners."

"Yeah, they usually break up, too."

"It's only for a little while until I get established."

"…"

"Please?"

"Okay, okay," said Usagi. "But ONLY until you get your celebrity career up and running. I'm not going to run around wearing that thing any longer than I have to."

Usagi takes the bunny costume in her hand.

"I'll just make a few adjustments, of course…"

With the adjustments made to Usagi's costume, giving it a more slimmed, sexier look, the world is introduced to…"Spiderman" and his partner "Bunny Girl".

And the world will never be the same way again.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: A tragedy occurs, leading to the birth of two new superheroes. See you then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: The Irresistible Bunny-Girl! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Felicia and Ranma were walking along the pier just off Coney Island. They were walking close to each other, after a series of contests that Ranma naturally had won. Thus, with a stuff panda in hand, that Ranma had won, Felicia turns towards her friend.

"Ronnie, thank you for spending time with me," Felicia said, as she smiled softly.

"Hey, we're science partners, right?" Ranma replied with a smile. "And besides, with Usagi spending time with Peter, I got nothing better to do."

"Huh."

Pause.

"Ronnie, I…I know that we're friends and all, but I want…something more," Felicia said, as she looks down.

"More?"

"You know, silly," Felicia chided, as she nudges Ranma. "More."

"Oh, I see," Ranma said.

Pause.

"Felicia, I'm flattered and all, but…I'm seeing Usagi."

"Oh, I see. So…she's not your adopted sister or something?"

"More like 'married', Felicia."

Silence.

"Well, that's okay," said Felicia with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Look, I don't know if you're telling the truth or not, but I don't care."

"You don't?"

"Yeah. Look, I don't know if I'm even the steady type myself. But, at this moment in time, I want to be as close to you as possible."

"Well, I do have to tell you that I'm not a high school student either."

"You're…not?"

"No. Neither is Usagi."

"Then what are you doing attending Middleton?"

"Usagi and I…are a part of the FBI's 'witness protection program'," Ranma lied. "I can't be specific, but we're basically 'hiding out'."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Did you know that the age of consent is 17 years old?" Felicia said.

"So? You're a SOPHOMORE."

"Well, I got held back."

"Okay…"

"Twice."

"Which means…?"

"I turn 18 by prom night."

"You won't give up, huh?" Ranma said flatly. Sometimes, he wished that in apparent immortality, which, for him, means that he stays at the peak of his prime, vis-à-vis his Jusenkyo curse, allowed him to age somewhat. As far as he is concerned, Ranma stopped "aging" at 19 years of age, which, for him, is his physical peak…

"Nope," Felicia said with a Cheshire-like grin. "And I want you to be my first."

"Ah, no. I'll wait until you're out of high school first, okay?"

"If you take me to the Sophomore Dance, I won't pester you anymore."

"Fine, fine. I'll take you to the dance, okay?"

"THANK you. And I want a REAL date."

"Okay, it will be traditional, okay?"

Felicia giggles, as she wraps her arms around Ranma's, before leaning on his shoulders. For the first time in her juvenile, orphaned life, Felicia Hardy was happy.

"Come, I better get back to the house," Ranma said.

"Aw, let's just stay a little longer?" Felicia begged.

"Sure," Ranma said, as he scans the wharf. "Let's try to win some gold fish for Mrs. Parker."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she was telling Usagi about getting a pet, and was thinking of getting a goldfish."

"Oh, okay."

"Ah, I see it," Ranma said, as he pulls Felicia along. "Come, let's win some more prizes."

Felicia smiles, as she is pulled along for the ride.

Meanwhile…

THP!

THUMP!

"Well, we're here," said Spider-Man, as the two arrived at the Ed Sullivan Theater, in Midtown. It was here that dreams would be made of.

"I'm glad of that, because I got to go to the 'Ladies Room'," Bunny-Girl said, as she fidgeted.

"Why didn't you go before?"

"Hey, if I got to go, I got to go!" said Bunny-Girl. "Okay?"

"Okay, okay," said Spider-Man, as he raised his hands in protest. "Just go."

"Thanks," Bunny-Girl said, as she leaves Spider-Man to stand by himself.

"Man, I hope this things works out," Spider-Man said. "I can finally help Aunt May and Uncle Ben out around the house-"

"Hey, stop the man!" yelled a voice.

Spider-Man turns around to see someone running down the hall, before passing him by.

"Huh?"

"Hey, why didn't you stop him?" said the lead policeman, as he and his partner ran by Spider-Man.

'Why didn't I act?' Spider-Man thought for a moment. 'I certainly could have done SOMETHING, I guess…'

A few more minutes later, Bunny-Girl appears.

"Whew," Bunny-Girl said. "Sometimes, I wish I was a man, so I wouldn't have to take off this dang costume…"

Bunny-Girl sees Spider-Man looking down.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"Huh?" Spider-Man replied.

"You're looking depressed."

"Oh, nothing. Come, let's see if we can get a gig or something…"

Ten minutes later, the duo finds themselves sitting in the stage manager's office.

"So, you two want to appear on the 'Ed Sullivan Show'?" said a stage manager.

"Yes, sir," said Spider-Man, as he and Bunny-Girl sat down in front of the manager.

"We know that it is…a bit last minute, but I'm sure Mr. Sullivan would appreciate talents like us," Bunny-Girl said.

"Look, we already have a freak appearing."

"Yes, the professional wrestler Hogun 'Crusher' Creel," Spider-Man said. "We can follow him with that, after he has his exhibition match with one of the fans in the audience."

"Look, as I said, we already have our line up booked-"

"Is something the matter?" said a voice at the door.

The stage manager, Spider-Man and Bunny-Girl both turn to see-

"Mr. Sullivan," the manager said. "I was just telling these two we are booked for acts."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that the act before Crusher Creel's exhibition was cancelled, due to taking too much of the sauce," Ed Sullivan said. "We need to get a replacement together."

"Maybe…we can?" Bunny-Girl offered.

"Look, you may look cute in that costume of yours, but you have to have talent," Sullivan said. "So, do you?"

"Well…"

Meanwhile…

VROOM!

Felicia and Ranma stop in front of Ranma's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Felicia," Ranma said, as he hops off the back of Felicia's motorbike.

"Any time, Ronnie," Felicia said, as she made sure that her stuffed Panda was secured. "So."

"So."

Silence.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Felicia said, as she starts up her motorbike again.

"Felicia," Ranma said.

"What?"

Ranma gives Felicia a gentle kiss.

SMOOCH.

Felicia leans back, surprised.

"A down payment for our prom date," Ranma said. "BUT only a date."

"Okay," Felicia said with a smile. "I'll be looking forward to it."

And, with that, Felicia drives off.

"Ah, peace at last," Ranma said, as he begins to walk up the walkway towards his house. He looks at his glass container, which contained a pair of exotic gold fish.

"Hey, little guys," Ranma said to the fish, as they swam around. "Humph, look at me…I'm to a bunch of fish-"

KRRIISSH!  
Ranma heard the sound of glass breaking, and immediately focuses on the source of the sound.

'It's coming from the Parkers residence,' Ranma thought to himself. From his vantage point, Ranma could see a moving light source roaming the downstairs area of the Peter Parker's home.

Resolved to deal with a potential crisis, Ranma places the small goldfish bowl in his mailbox, and proceed to go pay a neighborly visit…

The would-be thief began to stuff valuable silverware into his night bag, in the dining room, when he heard someone coming downstairs…

"Who's there?" said Ben Parker, as he groped for the downstairs lightswitch.

The thief, however, had the advantage, since the upstairs light was shining above Ben's head. With determination to not be caught, the thief took aim…and discharged his weapon.

BANG!

Meanwhile…

"My goodness," Sullivan said, as he clapped his hands. After he was impressed by he brief audition, Sullivan gave the go ahead to put the costumed pair on stage live. He was not disappointed, as evident by the approval of the audience.

"Look at that, folk!"

Spider-Man and Bunny-Girl performed acrobatic tricks that defied the imagination. Luckily, Usagi had still remembered her Vaudeville days, starting with Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show and other venues throughout the years.

THUMP!

"Ta-da!" Spider-Man and Bunny-Girl said in unison, as they took each other hands and raised them together, before bowing.

"Spider-Man and Bunny-Girl, everyone!" Sullivan said, as he stepped in close to the pair while clapping his hands. He then stops.

"So, you two, what is your secret?"

"Well, Ed," Bunny-Girl began to say. "I don't know about 'Spidey', but my 'secret' is this…"

POP!

"Lots and lots of carrots," Bunny-Girl said, as she shows her hand, which had a bushel of carrots.

"Interesting," Sullivan said. "And what about you, Spider-Man?"

"Well, I'm more of the muscle," Spider-Man replied.

"Well, that's good, because we have the fabulous professional wrestling champion…Crusher Creel!" Sullivan said, and he points to the arrival of a muscular, bald man in tights, as he bellowed his way onto the stage to the sounds of a cheering crowd.

"Okay, thank you for coming to the show, Crusher," Sullivan said. "I am willing to issue a challenge. Put Spider-Man in a choke hold."

"HIM?" the wrestler said. "He's so skinny that he'd snap between my little fingers."

"Then, you mind putting me in a choke hold, then…'baldy'," Spider-Man said with a smirk.

"So, want to take on Crusher, eh? Bring it on!"

With that, the stagehands make room by putting down an exercise mat on stage.

"Okay, this match is over upon tapping the mat," Sullivan said. "Do you understand, Crusher?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Do you understand, Spider-Man?"

"I do, Ed!" Spider-Man said.

"Let's get on…with show!" Sullivan said, as he steps back. Someone in the back rings a ringside bell.

DING-DING!

"Go, Spider-Man!" Bunny-Girl cheered.

The contestants circle each other.

"You're going to wish you hadn't called me 'baldy', punk!" Crusher said.

"I'm wishing we stop circling around like it's a nursery rhyme, 'Mister Clean'!" Spider-Man said.

"Why, you-!"

With that, Crusher rushed forward, and locked arms with Spider-Man. And for a moment, it appeared that the two were evenly matched. And then suddenly-

FLIP!

Spider-Man foisted Crusher over his head, and begun to toss the wrestler like a helpless baby.

"Ulp!"

"How's the view, Crusher?" Spider-Man said.

"Okay, okay!" Crusher said. "You win-!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a big round of applause to the Amazing Spider-Man!"

The audience cheered with approval.

'I did it,' Spider-Man said, as he continues to toss Crusher high into the air. 'I'm going to be famous after all…'

Later, as Usagi and Peter walk home…

"THAT was amazing," Peter said, as he chatted away. "With so many offers, we'll be set for a long time-"

"Peter," Usagi said, as she sees a bunch of police squad cars and an ambulance in front of Parkers' residence. "What-?"

Peter's heart sank.

"Something must have happened-!" Peter said, as he ran to his house.

"Peter-!"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST: The Irresistible Bunny-Girl! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

As Peter and Usagi enters the Parker residence, both had feelings of dread. Ben and May Parker were getting older, and weren't "spring chickens"…

"Uncle Ben!" Peter yelled. "Aunt May! Where are you-?"

"We're over here, Peter!" May called out from the dining room.

Quickly, Peter and Usagi entered the room, where they saw an EMT bandaging Ben's wounds. Apparently, a bullet grazed his left shoulder.

"Oh, Uncle Ben!" Peter said, as he knells before his uncle. "Are you-?"

"I fine, Peter- OUCH!" Ben Parker said, as he winced.

"This won't take long, sir," said the EMT.

"Sir, what happened?" Usagi asked, as she approached the Parkers.

"Some damn fool tried to rob me tonight, even had shot at me," Ben said. "If Ranma hadn't been here, I might have gotten killed or something."

"Wait, where did Ranma go."

"He took off after him, I think…"

"We were so worried about Peter being gone," said May, as she got up from Ben's side. "But, I'm glad Peter was with someone."

"Where did you go anyway, Pete?" Ben asked. "It was getting late, so I assumed that you were downstairs."

Peter begins to fidget a bit, when-

"My apologies, Mr. Parker," Usagi said. "He was with me at tonight's taping of the 'Ed Sullivan Show'."

"Oh, we watched program this evening," said May. "There was a special show on tonight, featuring some performers…"

Aunt May then turn towards Ben.

"What were their names? Oh, 'Spider-man' and 'Bunny-Girl', I believe."

"Yeah, I think that's it," Ben groused. "Personally, I think those two were using wires…"

Ben then turn towards Peter.

"But I still expect you to call home, mister."

"Of…course, Uncle Ben," Peter said, as he got up. "I…got to go and get something from Usagi's house."

"You do?" Usagi said, as she was pulled from the Parkers.

As soon as Peter and Usagi were outside, Peter turns towards Usagi.

"We got to find that creep," Peter said, as he goes pulls off his shirt, revealing his Spider-man costume.

"Peter, that guy could be anywhere in this city-"

"Hey, we got word that the 'perp' who tried to rob this place earlier this evening is being held up at a warehouse near the Brooklyn Bridge," said a cop, as he and his partner get into the squad car.

"Now we do," Peter replied. "I'm going to find the creep who almost killed my uncle, and you're not going to stop me."

Usagi sighed.

"Okay, but we do this legally, by making a citizen's arrest, Usagi said. "Okay?"

"Fine."

And with that, Spider-man and Bunny-girl leap into action…

WHAM!

The perpetrator that shot Ben Parker had more immediate concerns, as he was thrown against the wall of the old warehouse, located near the Brooklyn Bridge.

WHAM!

The criminal gets up, somehow still holding onto his handgun.

"Don't come any closer, buddy-!" the criminal said, as his gun was knocked out of his hand.

SMACK!

Ranma then grabs the robber by the collar, and lifts him into the air.

"You're going to spend time in jail for a long time, bub," Ranma said, as he stares into the robber's eyes.

"If he lives long enough!" said a voice.

WHAM!

Both the robber and Ranma were knocked over, as Spider-man tackles his uncle's would-be killer.

"Wha-?" Ranma began to say.

"Ranma!" said Bunny-girl, as she goes to her husband's side to help him up.

Ranma looks over to see a girl dressed in a form-fitting bunny suit…

"Usagi, why are you-?"

WHAM!

Ranma and Usagi see Spider-man beating up on the robber.

"Hold on," Ranma said, as he goes over to Spider-man…

"Tell me why you would kill Ben Parker for money, or-" Spider-man began to say, just as his raised fist was being held in check.

"Huh?" Spider-man said, as he tried to move his arm. He was surprised that Ranma could be so strong…

"You calm down," Ranma said. "It's over."

"But-"

"Would Ben Parker appreciate this?"

Spider-Man hesitated before relaxing. He then took a closer look at the man's face, as he gargled a bit, and realized something.

The robber was the same thief that he had run into earlier that evening.

"Oh, no," Spider-Man said. "It's all my fault…"

"Ranma-" Bunny-girl said.

"I'll take care of it from here," Ranma said. "You two better get out of here."

"Come on, Spider-Man," said Bunny-Girl, as she pulls her "partner" back.

Spider-Man was really torn up, but managed to comply. Once he and Bunny-Girl left the building, NYPD storm the room.

"FREEZE!" said the lead cop, as he points his gun at Ranma. "Put your hands in the air, and don't move-!"

"I'm unarmed!" Ranma replied, as he did as he was told…

"Meanwhile, in some secluded alley…

"I can't believe it, Usagi," Spider-Man said, as he took off his mask.

"What happened?" Usagi asked, as she removed her large goggles and hood.

Peter turns towards Usagi, with tears in his eyes.

"Earlier, while you went to the restroom, that thief who almost killed Uncle Ben ran by me today," Peter said.

"Wait, so you know that guy?" Usagi said. "When?"

"When we went to see the stage manager for a spot in the Ed Sullivan Show."

"Oh, I see…"

Silence.

"If I had stopped him then and there, Uncle Ben would not have gotten hurt…or worse."

"Well, the only you can do is remember to be mindful of such things," Usagi said, as she comforted Peter.

"You know, I remember Uncle Ben once told me that with great power, comes great responsibility," Peter said. "I thought it was something related to the responsibilities of the United States, when dealing with the Soviets. But I realize that what he said could be for anything, like our powers, for instance."

"That's pretty heavy, Peter," Usagi said.

"Usagi, I don't want to be some…entertainer anymore. I want to use our powers to help people who can't protect themselves."

"So, you're willing to forgo money opportunities for principles?"

"I know it's going to be rough, but this is important to me. And I want you to be by my side."

"Hmmmm. If I do this, that means that we're partners. AND, if I need to take off for months at time, that means that you can't ask me where I went. Deal?"

"I don't understand, but deal."

And with that, a partnership was born…

A few days later…

"You and Bunny will be reassigned," said Colonel Nick Fury, as he closes his file.

"Reassigned?" Ranma said. "Why?"

"We've been getting increased activities from the likes of CHAOS, SPECTER and other affiliated groups, some with government times. But in the meantime, I want you two to investigate the possible whereabouts of this man…"

Fury slides some photos of the arctic region to Usagi. She takes a quick scan of the pictures, and quickly reads the information…

"They found Steve's body?" Usagi said with happiness.

"Why are you happy about that?" Ranma said. "Steve's dead."

"No, the super-soldier serum that Dr. Erskine and I had worked on can put the recipient in a state of suspended animation upon experiencing below friezing temperatures," Usagi replied.

"For person who claims to know only half of the formula to the serum, you seem to know a lot about it," Fury said, as he squints his eyes.

"Just because I know what the serum is suppose to do, that doesn't mean I know everything about it," Usagi lied. She knew the exact formula of the perfected super-soldier serum. However, she didn't trust the government to use it well, or keep it out of enemy hands, allowing the Feds to have access to the imperfect super-soldier serum…the one with the possible side effects. But, as a consolation, she did give the Feds a rejuvenation formula that can slow down the rate of aging, since the formula is designed to flush out the body's natural toxins at an accelerated rate…

"Fine. But you two are off 'Operation: Peter's Blanket' for good."

"Then we should get our stuff-" Ranma began to say.

"No, your stuff has been already moved," said Nick. "Your replacements have already taken your place. You two are to leave for the arctic prompt-o…"

Elsewhere, Felicia Hardy runs up to Peter, who had just left his house.

"Peter!" Felicia said. "Where's Ronnie?"

Peter shook his head…

"What?"

"He…and Usagi moved," Peter said with sadness. "Sometime during the night."

"No," Felicia said, as she looks down, while tears began to fall. "But you promised, Ronnie…"

Time moves forward. First comes graduation, and then college (Empire State University). Wanted to still contribute money to the family, Peter begins to take pictures of Spider-Man, and sells them to a local newspaper company called The Daily Bugle. Although his boss, cigar chewing, mustache wearing editor-in-chief J. Jonah Jamison, was a bit of a jerk, Jamison did give Peter a break, since he was putting himself through school…

Unfortunately, as Spider-Man's reputation grew, so did the quantity and quality of his opponents…

"Give it up, Spider-Man!" said the Green Goblin said, as he held Gwen Stacy in one hand, and razor-sharp "cutter" in another…with the blade cutter on the verge of cutting the cable that held up the Brooklyn Bridge Cable Car system.

"It's either HER…or these perfect strangers!"

Spider-Man thought rapidly. He could try a special trick that would allow him to grab Gwen and while snagging the falling cable car with his webbing and strength. However, that could set him up for an attack by the Green Goblin…

"CHOOSE. You don't have much time."

As Spider-Man pondered his thoughts, something furry comes flying at the Green Goblin, feet first.

"Open…SEZ ME!" said the furry clad critter, as Bunny-Girl knocks the Green Goblin off his glider.

POW!

"Arrgh-!"

"Bunny-Girl!" Spider-Man said, as Bunny-Girl catches Gwen and-

CLAK!

Claws the side of the bridge. This allowed Bunny-Girl to cling to the bridge while holding up Gwen.

"Spidey!" Bunny-Girl yelled.

"Oh, RIGHT!" Spider-Man said, as he goes after the Green Goblin, who has remotely called his bat glider before falling to his death…

Later…

"I can't believe YOU bothered to show up after all this time," Spider-Man said tersely. He and Bunny-Girl went to a secluded area of Manhattan's Central Park, after getting Gwen to Stacy

"Peter, I DID say I would be gone for months at a time," Bunny-Girl said.

"Yeah, fifty months ago!"

Bunny-Girl sighed.

"Look, I can't tell you where I went, but it was for a good reason."

"Humph."

"So, how are your aunt and uncle doing?"

"They live in Florida, now," Spider-Man said. "I got the house, and Gwen rents a room."

"Oh. So are you two-"

"We started dating after Senior Prom," Spider-Man said. "But, we kind of broke up a few months ago."

"Oh, I see-"

WHAM!

Bunny-Girl is tackled to the ground, with a black-clad (with cowl), silver-haired vixen on top of her.

"Okay, Usagi!" said the Black Cat, as she grabbed Bunny-Girl by her costume.

"I THOUGHT I smelled your presence, Bunny!" Black Cat said.

"Hey, Felicia," Bunny-Girl said.

"Wait, you know who I am?"

"Let's see…who do I know that has silver-colored hair, and is around Peter's age?"

"Then, in that case: WHERE IS RONNIE?"

"Who?"

"Ronnie, that's who!" Black Cat said. "I don't know what happened to you guys, but I want to know where Ronnie is."

Bunny-Girl turns towards Spider-Man.

"Is she for real?" Bunny-Girl said.

"You tell me where Ronnie is, or-" Black Cat said, as she raised her clawed hands.

"Ranma is somewhere…somewhere else, okay?" Bunny-Girl said. "He's just is, okay?"

Black Cat stares at Bunny Girl for a long time…

"Fine," Black Cat said, as she gets up. "You tell that SOB that I'm looking for him. Humph!"

And with that, Black Cat leaps into the night.

"Whew, that was a bit much…"

Bunny turns towards Spidey.

"What's Felicia up to these days?" Bunny asked.

"She does the occasional cat burglary, and super-villainy thing," Spidey said. "But mostly, she's harmless."

"Oh."

"Look, I'm glad that you've come back, but…I wish that you've told me that you were going to leave," Spider-Man said.

"Like I said, it couldn't be help," Bunny-Girl said. "Can we…start over again?"

Spider-Man looks at Bunny-Girl for a long moment. He then sticks out his hand.

"Only if we can be partners again," Spider-Man said.

Bunny-Girl shook Spider-Man's hand deal.

And so the legend of Spider-man and Bunny-Girl was born. Years would go by, and the not-so-dynamic duo beat back foes that would give these heroes trouble.

Some villains were silly…

"Hey, it's Elmer's Glue!" Bunny-Girl said.

"It's 'The Trapper', fool!" said Paste-Pot Pete, as he sprayed a sticky substance in the air to trap Bunny and Spidey.

Some villains were deadly…

"At last!" said the Kraven the Hunter proclaimed, as he stood on the grave of Spider-Man. "HAHAHAHAHA-!"

SPLAT!

Kraven wipes the mud from his face. He turns to see a pregnant woman wearing a black and white bunny costume.

"You were not supposed to be here!" Kraven said. "I don't harm my prey's mate!"

Bunny-Girl holds her stomach, trying to rest. Being this far along in her pregnancy was stressful. However, since receiving the call from Mary Jane had called her, Bunny-Girl came out of temporary retirement to confront the maniacal game. Months earlier, after help to find Peter and Mary Jane's daughter May, Bunny-Girl found out that she was pregnant with Peter's baby. To be fair, Peter and Mary Jane had gotten a separation over the stress of seemingly losing their daughter. At the same time, Bunny-Girl and HER husband were experience a marriage separation themselves. Being crime-fighting partners opened some suppressed feelings on their part. However, ultimately, Peter and Mary Jane got back together. Still, Bunny-Girl hopes that the adoption of her baby by Peter and Mary Jane with become a reality…

"Then you know that the female is more deadly of the species than the male," Bunny-Girl said, as she proceed to defeat Kraven the Hunter, mostly using her rapid tunneling ability to make short work of Kraven.

And then there was the deadly villain to deal with…

Usagi, dressed in a one-piece micro-skirt, had stepped outside of a club with her latest "friend", as the two go out in the back. They begin to make out, when-

CLUMP!

"Usagi, don't!" Ronin said, as he and Spider-Man, now back in his red/blue familiar costume get the jump on Usagi.

Usagi laughs, as her clothes changes to that of…RABID, which was a play on the word "rabbit".

"She belongs to us, Ronin!" Rabid said, as she stuck out her extra-long tongue while baring her sharp teeth. "We want brains!"

Ronin, who was really Ranma, turns towards Spider-Man.

"Didn't you guys know that the costumes that you got from that 'Secret War' was an alien symbiotic lifeform?"

"Hey, I'm not a tailor!" Spider-Man replied.

"BRAINS!" Rabid said, as she leaps at Spider-Man and Ronin.

"GAH!" Ronin and Spider-Man say in unison.

And so it went.

As one generation goes, a new generation arrives. The legacy of Spider-Man and Bunny-Girl was none other than their daughter Benjamina "Benny" Stacy Parker, the Paradoxical Spider-Bunny. She possessed both of her parents' spider and bunny abilities, and typically partners with her older sister May Parker, known to the public as the Spectacular Spider-Girl, when fighting crime.

And now, a special day was fast approaching…

Present day.

"Happy Birthday, dear," Usagi said, as she presents Benny a gift.

"Awesome!" Benny said, as she receives her gift. She had just turned sixteen years old that day, so it was a milestone for her, since her parents (step-mother included) had decided that it was time to let Benny fight crime beyond the occasional team-up.

"Open it, kiddo," Ranma said, trying to avoid contact with Felicia, now a family friend. She was sitting with her ex-husband Fred "Flash" Thompson and their daughter Felicity, who also inherited her mother's catlike abilities. This was actually the first time in years that Ranma has seen Felicia…

"Mom, Dad?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," said Peter, as he scratched his goatee. These days, he is a high school science teacher that occasionally goes out to fight crime with Usagi. But now that May and Benny will be taking up the slack, that partnership, like Jerry and Dean's, was "officially" DONE…with the emphasis on quotation marks.

"Yes, dear," Mary Jane said. She wished that Stacy could have been well enough to leave the secured hospital. But between being permanently bonded to the symbiotic life known as "Carnage' and her disastrous marriage to Henry "The Hobgoblin" Osborn, son of the Green Goblin, releasing Stacy, even for a visit, would not be prudent at this time…

"What do you got there, kiddo?" May asked.

Benny opens the box to reveal a brand new Spider-Bunny costume.

"Alright!" Benny said.

"Good job on the quality," Flash Thompson said.

"It's actually made from unstable molecules," Usagi said. "But this one can self-repair."

Peter raises an eyebrow.

"No, it's NOT a symbiotic suit, Peter." Usagi said.

"Thank god."

"Thank you, Usagi," Benny said, as she hugged her mother.

Usagi smiles, as she hugged her daughter back.

As the day's festivities wind down, Ranma goes to the bathroom to use it. As he does, someone walks in with him.

CHUNK!

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as he turns to see Felicia standing there. Thanks to getting powers from that accident, her aging had slowed down considerably, as did Peter's (which has been some bone of contention between Mary Jane for some time now…).

"Um, Felicia?" Ranma said. "I'm kind of in the middle of something-"

"You listen to me, buddy!" Felicia said, as she jabs her clawed index finger into Ranma's chest. "You promise me that you would take me out on a date to the prom, and, afterwards, you're suppose to be my…first. And then when I heard from Usagi that you were available, you blew me off!"

Silence.

"Well, change of plans! I want a FULL weekend of fun! You got me!"

"Okay, okay!" Ranma protested.

"Humph!"

And with that, Felicia leaves the bathroom.

"Whew, that was close…"

In the end, the legacy of the Irresistible Bunny-Girl through the next generation of heroes…

Later, a familiar sight was seen in the skies over Midtown.

"Weee!" Spider-Bunny yelled, as she swung from rooftop-to-rooftop with her sister Spider-girl, her father Spider-Man…and Spider-Bunny's mother Bunny-Girl.

"Don't go ahead of us, shrimp!" Spider-Girl yells.

"Make me-!"

"Hey, Usagi!" Spider-Man asked, as he swung in close to Bunny-Girl during her mid-jump.

BONG!

"What?" Bunny-Girl replied.

"Where did Ranma and Felicia go?"

BONG!

"Probably somewhere upstate…"

WHAM!

Ranma tries to crawl out of the cottage suite, huffing and puffing. He was amazed that Felicia had built up so much energy after nearly waiting fifty years for their date.

"We're just starting, tiger," Felicia said, as she pulls Ranma back into their bedroom. "I got to collect on the interest."

"Ahhhhh-!" Ranma screamed, as he is pulled back inside.

SLAM!

_Life is a great big bang-up—_

_Wherever there's a hang-up,_

_You'll find the Spiderman…and Bunny-Girl, too!_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it. See you in "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night". Later!**


End file.
